


当时明月（中）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 3





	当时明月（中）

世上没有哪个酒楼是等到"弹尽粮绝"才去进货的。

小嵩子拿银元兑了零钱又和哑奴返回重新采买了菜品，折腾了小一上午，好在没有耽误酒楼的生意。

他们二人都是老实本分的伙计，没误事又奉了那么多银元回去，掌柜非但没苛责，听他说得凶险，还安慰的拍了拍他的手臂。

小嵩子经他这么一拍，刚被鞭子抽过的地方又疼起来。

卷起袖子一看，那皮开肉绽的破棉袄原来只为他挡了一半的灾，手臂上肿起一条紫红的鞭印，脖颈后更是凉呼呼刺拉拉的疼，许是流出了血。

小嵩子叹口气，说来有点意思，该感谢他那位醉汉"舅舅"让他从小受惯了毒打，这样一两处的伤对他倒不是很疼。

白天好说，到了晚上，后颈那块伤就变得难捱，怎么睡它都能挨着枕头，微一碰上，就是另一股钻心的疼。

小嵩子没办法，折腾了半夜只好俯身睡下，卡着下巴压着肚皮，睡得不是很好。

一觉醒来头重脚轻，不妨碍他干活，昏沉时泼几把冷水，再吹吹冷风，实在难受，就掰两片糖画含着。

江淮远那糖画对小嵩子来说算是稀罕宝贝，他舍不得吃，也不敢放在屋里怕化了，就插在窗棂上露在雪里保存着，天气冷，放了好些天都还维持原样，如今成了他的灵药。

也不知道江淮远是不是觉出来了，小嵩子那糖画快掰完的时候，他又出现在了院墙上。

小嵩子头疼，又吃了他的东西，不想和他斗嘴，知道人来了也不抬头，继续洗自己手里油乎乎的碗碟。

"知道我昨天上哪儿去了？"

他先开口说话总不能晾着，小嵩子甩甩抹布，"你还能去哪儿？街上，码头，也就这两处转悠。"

江淮远看了看，没瞧出来他的伤，见他肯理自己心里高兴，"我去给你报仇了！"

小嵩子忍不住抬起头，"报仇？"

看到他的脸，江淮远一下子来了精神，眉飞色舞的说："那家子昨天把宴会办在了海上，到水里可就是我的天下！我先拿渔网搅了他们游轮的螺旋桨，又拿弹弓碎了两扇窗玻璃，怎么样？解不解恨？"

小嵩子皱眉，谈不上为自己痛快，先为江淮远操心起来，"他们家不好惹，你这样被逮到怎么办？"

江淮远得意的扬起脖子，"谁知道是我，谁逮得住我？我要出事还能在这和你说话？"

小嵩子想想他做的事就是一场鸡飞狗跳，"那家小姐过个生日全让你搅合了，她可是好人。"

江淮远是来邀功的，没想到小嵩子一点高兴的模样也看不出来，他心中不免憋闷，怒道："真是不识好歹，这时候还想着别人？我好心帮你报仇，你不感谢我，反倒心疼他们，她是好人还能让你挨打？"

小嵩子知道他们街上混着的人多，就跟四散了一地的眼睛耳朵，天津城每天发生什么都瞒不过他们，可要说了解事情也都只能看到表面，他不该和江淮远纠结。

江淮远气闷着，腮帮子鼓起来圆滚滚的，小嵩子看着他的模样反而比从前可爱许多。

小嵩子擦了擦手，站起来，"好了好了，算我错了，我谢谢你，给你作个揖好不好？"

自己不是什么高贵的身份，每日同人作揖多了，江淮远比他大几岁，还帮他出气，受得起这个礼。

小嵩子弯下腰，脑袋一沉，眼前一黑，"啪"的一下，栽了个跟头在地上。

江淮远马上从墙上跃过来，搀扶起他，掸掸他身上的雪，"讨你个笑模样这么难？谁要你给我行礼了。"

江淮远看他面色潮红，一股股白气从口里呼出来，心中狐疑，伸手在他额头探一把，果然是滚烫的。

"发烧了？"

小嵩子昏昏沉沉倒在他怀里，咕哝着，"唔······我没事。"

"去你妈的！"江淮远把他搂在怀里抱起来，一脚把那挡路的水盆踢走。

后厨的伙计听到响声，看到这幅画面也不知道是什么情况。

"什么人！抢人呢？快把人放下！"

江淮远让他连着三个人字吵得心烦，吼道："他病了，我要带他出去！"

小嵩子精神了点，要从他怀里挣出来，伙计自然也看到了他满脸通红，可不知道抱着他的是什么人。

"不行，我的碗，掌柜的······"

江淮远恨不得长出第三只手去捂他的嘴巴，他瞪了那伙计一眼，"你去帮他和掌柜告假，人我带出去看病了！"

说罢风风火火的离开。

大概是情急，那伙计只觉得面前这年轻少年有股说不清楚的威势，让他像奉了命令似的应下来。

小嵩子一睁眼，面前是扇雕花的窗，薄薄的阳光投进来，不刺眼，暖和，亮堂，屋里的家具摆的讲究，都雕了漂亮花纹，不知这是个什么地方。

他微一动，头低下软乎乎的，竟然是枕卧在江淮远的大腿上，身上还盖着一条墨绿锦缎绣了银丝鸳鸯的厚被。

江淮远掐掐他软乎乎的脸蛋儿，"好像不热了，但药还是要吃。"

小嵩子头还晕沉着，没搞明白状况，江淮远把他扶起来靠在墙上，墙壁冰冷，还给他塞了个软枕在身后垫着。

他去炉子上把那温着的药罐子取下来，倒在空碗里。

小嵩子这才想起来，自己是发热晕倒，被江淮远抱走了。

大概是昨晚没睡好早上又浇了那些冷水才受了寒。

江淮远长这么大没伺候过人，一来觉得新鲜，二来小嵩子恹恹的颇有点由他摆布的意思，心里更是美滋滋，伺候不伺候，跌份不跌份，这时候都显得没那么重要。

江淮远把药碗抵在他唇边，看那嫣红的嘴唇张开，黑乎乎的药水一股一股滚进去，小嵩子的脸又红起来。

江淮远只闻着这药汤味就要吐了，想给小嵩子再倒碗清水漱口，手臂却叫他先按住了。

小嵩子的小手攥着他的袖摆，耳朵被阳光照的透了光，小脑袋低着，看得见头顶的发旋，"……谢谢你。"

江淮远觉得真神奇，这么不轻不重的三个字，好像把他背着小嵩子走街串巷的辛苦，低三下四的服侍，都变成了他自己得的便宜。

江淮远把那难闻药碗扔到地下，摔碎了也不去管。

对了，他脖子上还缠着药布，要轻些动他。

江淮远捧着小嵩子软嫩的脸，真是的，真是的，早知道那些人在他身上留下这种可恨的伤，自己就不该只毁他们两扇窗户！

江淮远还记着刚才看到的那道伤，就伤在这段漂亮白皙的脖子后，嫩红的皮肉外翻着，边缘结了暗红的血痂，一白一红交错，吓人又惹人怜，伤口旁边还有一枚黑色的小痣，孤孤单单，可可怜怜。

江淮远嘱咐郎中好好用药一定不要留疤，他是真想亲亲那伤口，再亲亲那枚小痣，好好安慰安慰它的劫后余生。

想远了，他面前可是一个更惹人疼更招人亲的大活人。

江淮远捧着小嵩子的脸蛋亲下去，小嵩子的手还揪着他的袖口。

这一吻让江淮远长了翅膀飞到天上，美的像做了神仙，可一睁眼，却看到小嵩子抿着嘴唇红了眼角。

"怎么了？"

小嵩子瞪他，眼里都是水色，喷出来的呼吸带着苦涩的药味，奇怪江淮远并不觉得难闻。

"我刚谢过你，以为你是个好人，你却······"

小嵩子也不知道该怎么说，他又不是大闺女，可他明明不是大闺女，江淮远却这么轻薄他，更叫他气恼。

"瞧你生个机灵模样，笨得很！"

小嵩子受着伤，吃了亏，还挨了这句骂，更是浑身烧起来，好像又发了热。

江淮远看他有趣，和人生气，却把自己气坏了，气坏了又无可奈何，只是呼呼的喘粗气，瞪眼睛。

他忍笑道，"我对你的心思，你还看不明白？"

"谁要做好人？你这话放在这世道就是骂人，我平白无故的干嘛对你好？"

小嵩子心里有气，听到这话更觉得正中下怀，怎料江淮远的语气突然变得柔和，"当然是因为我喜欢你，爱惜你。"

"酒楼之后可还遭过贼？"

小嵩子本来被他的告白弄的手足无措，不知如何应对，听他转了话题，便先点了头。

"那是我护着你的，知道吗？我叫人不许去偷，偷了就打折他的手，我就要你晚上睡个安稳觉。"

小嵩子这十几年遇到的人不少，坏人占大半，最好的也不过掌柜那样的人，还从未有人如此花心思在他身上，关心他，为他着想，以前他总嫌江淮远找他麻烦，与他唇枪舌剑，江淮远嘴上不服输，却一句也不提在背后对他的这些好。

凡是长了心的，都不会不被打动。

小嵩子这样心软的更甚，他心里一热，几乎有点眼泪盈眶的意思。

"你当真喜欢我？我，我是个男孩儿呢。"

江淮远看他的态度，觉得像在雾里见了光，心里的火苗往外窜，烧的他跟炉子里的热炭一样火红滚烫。

"喜欢！要命的那种喜欢！"

他们才都十几岁，哪里经过要命的事，但是这话说出来就像千斤坠，深重的掷地有声。

小嵩子去看他的眼睛，江淮远琥珀色的瞳仁里，只映着一个自己，他被他关进去了，用千百般柔情锁住了。

幸福这种滋味小嵩子从没有体会过，如今铺天盖地砸下来，自然招架不住，他几乎要眩晕。

江淮远看他还是闷闷的不说话，留自己一个人在火里煎熬，忍不住就去抓他的手。

"你到底愿不愿意和我相好？"

他还想应承给小嵩子许多好处，一时间却变得笨嘴拙舌，不知从何说起，捋不清楚。

小嵩子回握住他的手，小声道，"好就好呗。"

江淮远看不见他的脸，想去看，不想拉他的动作太急，牵连了他脖子的伤。

小嵩子疼的咧嘴，江淮远握着他的手，往自己脸上抽了一巴掌。

小嵩子也急了，觉得他发神经，去捧他的脸看伤势。

江淮远咧着嘴巴笑，"原来我不是做梦啊！"

往日里机灵过头，都透着些狡诈的江淮远，如今却憨头憨脑的像个傻瓜。

"嵩嵩······"

江淮远摇摇头，"嵩儿！你是我的心肝宝贝儿，我要叫你嵩儿！"

小嵩子红着脸蛋应了，江淮远跳下床去墙角一个红木箱子里翻腾，小嵩子问他翻什么，他笑而不答。

江淮远一起身，端着个巴掌大的碧绿玉如意走过来。

"这是我们的定情信物了。"

小嵩子没见过这种宝物，不知道价值如何，看着都觉得烫手，连连摆手，"我不要，我不要。"

江淮远皱眉，"这是我最贵重的东西了，你还看不上？"

小嵩子知道江淮远是乐昏了头，他对自己好，要送自己礼物，小嵩子心里也美，可这东西无论如何不能收，他收下也带不走，没地方放置，丢了磕了可怎么好，白白糟蹋了他一番心意。

小嵩子抽走包着玉如意的白丝绢，到底是包着宝贝的东西，这丝绢也是他从没见过的上好材料，白的像雾，轻的像纸，薄的像纱，坚韧的细丝千缕万缕绞在一起，滑不溜手。

"你送我那么大个东西，我要放在哪儿？不如这丝绢方便，我能日日揣在怀里，定情的东西不必贵重，一份情意最重要。"

小嵩子也想不通自己怎么能说这种话，说完真是羞的恨不得找个地缝钻了，真是"嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗"，自己刚和江淮远相好，就学了他的油腔滑调。

江淮远哪管那些，听他这么说，想到这丝绢能日日贴着他胸口放着，就像自己的分身，头脑发热，连连点头附和，"好，好，丝绢好，让我俩就像这丝绢似的，永远扯不开。"

小嵩子心里甜蜜，一抿嘴，点点头应道，"嗯，永远扯不开。"

江淮远看着小嵩子，仿佛怎么看都看不够，湿润的嘴巴也好，红透了的脸蛋儿也好，藏着星星的发亮的眼睛也好，甚至云雾一样化开的两道黑眉毛也好，都是上天入地找不到的独一份的漂亮。

江淮远心跳如鼓，喉咙有股热气在翻，"现在还给不给亲？"

小嵩子低喃，"青天白日的，说什么浑话。"

江淮远伸手把他盖着的被子扬起来，俩人一起被闷在黑暗里。

"给不给亲？"

小嵩子轻笑，觉得他这任性的小孩子脾气还很可爱，凑到他嘴边，蜻蜓点水的吻了一下。

江淮远头脑发胀，嘴边的药汤味都变换成了蜜糖香，他也不顾及小嵩子的伤，捏着他的下巴，把那朝思暮想的甜丝丝的嘴巴尽情尝了个够。

有情人在一起，总觉得日子就像流水从指缝溜走，飞快而不觉，一晃神到了年底，酒楼的宴席多起来，小嵩子忙的没时间和江淮远见面。

两人一见面，江淮远少不得抱怨几句，小嵩子自觉亏欠，也不还嘴。

江淮远除了脾气古怪，对他是真心的好，除了那种见不得人的亲密事，小嵩子几乎什么都由他，顺他的意。

而江淮远也觉得时光短暂，不能浪费在置气上，劝小嵩子辞工几次，见他坚决，就不再催促。

如今不比从前，自己干的是刀尖舔血的工作，不要让他沾上最好，如此，两人偶有摩擦却总是亲亲密密，当真如那定情的丝绢一样，扯不破，分不开。

这日小嵩子刚和江淮远分开，正行走在返回酒楼的路上，意外碰上了胡秀山。

胡秀山一见他，未语先笑，不知道叫他什么，只好拱了拱手。

小嵩子来天津几年，一直窝在酒楼，认识的外人不过江淮远一个，难得碰上个熟人，也是亲近，笑呵呵的。

"胡先生！巧啊！"

他是意外的轻巧，却不知胡秀山这些天找他多不容易。

胡秀山觉得自己就像聊斋里写的，是让妖精迷了心的书生，着魔似的成日去福满楼吃饭，想再见他一面，却不知小嵩子只在后厨帮忙，他不知道他的名讳，也拉不下脸皮打听，更不相信小嵩子会骗他，就守株待兔似的傻等。

如今见到了，真像是寻到财宝一样惊喜。

"巧，真巧！”

胡秀山隔了这些时日再遇见他，只觉得他比自己记忆的样子还要好看，好看到让他的舌头打结，读了一肚子书却说不出个所以然来。

小嵩子今天是告假出来的，因此不着急回去，便悠哉悠哉的和胡秀山说话，"胡先生这是去哪里？"

胡秀山乃是刚从福满楼"待兔"归来，本揣着一肚子失望，如今都变成了欢喜。

他语调轻快，"没去哪里，你呢，去了哪儿？"

江淮远住着的是捡了被抄家人漏子的空屋，门上还贴着政府的封条，不是好说的地方，小嵩子便笑笑道，"我也是随便逛逛。"

天上砰地绽了一朵烟花，年根底下，这是常事，只是突然这一声把两人都惊到了，面面相觑，在对方脸上看到了和自己一样的惊慌神情，觉得有趣，忍不住一同微笑起来。

胡秀山的脑袋也被这烟花声炸清醒了，他对着小嵩子说，"说来也巧，我正有桌年夜饭想委托酒家帮忙，不如就在你们福满楼可好？"

小嵩子思忖了下，面露难色。

胡秀山便又开口，"价钱好商量。"

小嵩子摇摇头，"不是这样的，胡先生，年根底下摆宴的人多，我们酒楼早早的预定出去，我只是个小伙计，这生意做不了主，要和掌柜的商量。"

胡秀山觉得他说的有情有理，从兜里掏出一叠钱，"拿去做个定钱，有这些钱，你们掌柜的那里也好商量。"

小嵩子看着那叠钞票笑起来，"怎么每次见我都要给钱，你是财神爷吗？"

大概是身份低微的缘故，小嵩子说话声音很低，像只要他们两人听见，胡秀山只觉得他在与自己窃窃私语，明知道是自作多情，却又止不住妄想欣喜。

就像被他多情的眼睛凝视着，好像他只看着你，只看得见你，但事实不是这样，这些全不是他的本意。

胸腔激动的厉害，胡秀山几乎听得到自己的心跳声。

小嵩子还是一样没收他的钱，只说："我会尽力和掌柜说，不知道胡先生都要做些什么菜？"

胡秀山知他为难，便说，"只做五六十个芝麻元宵就好，不如就做六十六个，图个吉利。"

小嵩子疑惑，"这不是元宵节吃的吗？"

胡秀山摇头，"我是南方人，我们那边除夕夜习惯吃元宵。"

小嵩子觉得有趣，又想，不过几十个元宵，他抽空都能给揉出来，这笔生意掌柜的一定会接，这差事算成了大半，他笑起来，"我知道了，您等我的好消息吧！"

胡秀山说，"我去哪里等，我连你叫什么都还不知道。"

小嵩子说，"我叫小嵩子啊，一个山，下面一个高的嵩，怎么好叫您等我，您在哪里住？有了消息我去给您送？"

胡秀山从胸前的口袋里抽出一支钢笔，"我住在汇文馆，不劳你跑一趟，写个电话号码给你，有消息打过来就好。"

小嵩子点点头，展了手掌过去，胡秀山握着他的手，另一只拿笔的手在微微发抖。

小嵩子的掌纹浸了他幽蓝色的墨水，握成拳头。

"那我先回了，再见。"

"再见。"

这两字对于胡秀山，如同天籁一般。

转眼到了除夕夜，胡秀山指名小嵩子来送饭。

门响了三声，他紧张地看了看自己打扫了几遍的屋子，确定整洁了才去开门。

小嵩子是一路跑来的，脸蛋被风吹的红通通，笑的很喜庆，"胡先生，新春大吉！"

胡秀山笑回，"新春大吉。"

胡秀山把他请进屋，食盒放在桌上，去卧室里给他包了个红包，出来时看小嵩子站在他的书架前，正伸着小脑袋张望着。

小嵩子看到他，眼里生出一股敬意，感叹道："您看了这么多书啊，真是了不起！"

胡秀山是个先进派的学生，这"先进"却只有他们这帮人自己承认，政府看他们恼火，百姓对他们漠然，自古文人相轻，侪辈中他才学还算顶尖，少不了排挤，何曾被人如此尊敬过。

小嵩子语气真诚，让他心里一暖，热腾腾的舒服。

胡秀山说，"没什么，你随便看看吧。"

桌上摆着笔墨纸砚，还有很多西洋玩意儿，小嵩子瞧什么都新鲜，他不敢妄动，只拿起了一支钢笔。

胡秀山看他把玩着钢笔，葱节一样的手指被暗黑的笔体一衬更显的细长白皙，眼眸里都是新奇天真，很是动人。

胡秀山清清嗓子，问道，"识字吗？"

小嵩子点点头，"平日帮掌柜采买东西，认识数字和菜肉的字。"

他说着说着笑起来，"认识这些吃的字，以后也知道去哪里讨饭，不至于饿死。"

他当个笑话说，并没半点自怜自艾的意思，不过胡秀山是文人，书读得多，情感丰富，于是觉得他可爱可怜。

他把手里的红包递过去，语气坚决，"这次你要收，没多少钱，图个吉利。"

再一再二不再三，再说客人给跑腿的赏银也有道理，何况是年节，小嵩子这次就没推脱，收了钱，为着答谢，笑的分外阳光灿烂，把胡秀山迷晕了眼。

胡秀山看他穿着破旧，身上还沾着好多污渍，像一朵开在污泥里的莲花，他只埋怨着，却忘了莲花本就扎根在污泥里，那是它的来处。

"瞧你，大过年的没身好衣服穿，若不嫌弃，我有件旧衣服你拿去。"

小嵩子惶恐的摆手，"收了您的红包，怎么还能要您的衣裳。"

胡秀山却转身去了衣柜，"要的，要的，不然我扔掉也是浪费。"

嘴上说的大方，他也只是个背井离乡的，不算富裕的书生，胡秀山斟酌着拿了一件旧衣，太好的小嵩子更不会收。

小嵩子长这么大只穿过小褂，没穿过长衫，瞧着那一身青衫也忍不住心动。

胡秀山又那么热情，他推脱几次，便进了卧室换上。

小嵩子把那青色的长衫套上去，脚上蹬着一双白布袜，水天一色，显得人清瘦挺拔。

胡秀山看着他那张俊美清秀的脸蛋，可惜他没读过书，不过这模样，也担得起"芝兰玉树"四个字。

这青色尤为衬他的粉面，就像莲花的绿叶。

胡秀生心一热，扭过头，"好看，跟个书生似的。"

小嵩子最佩服的就是满腹经纶的学生，有文化，有骨气，敢走在街头上和洋人叫板，敢起义，抵抗，搞运动。

他不知道听谁说过，说他们是国家的脊梁，自己自然不配，可听着胡秀山的夸赞也有半分与有荣焉。

小嵩子美的转了两圈，衣摆跟迎风的柳叶一样飞扬着。

"真的吗？先生。"

胡秀山看他长衫下漏出的长腿，看他被剪裁掐出的腰线，再看那挺翘的臀，越看越觉得眼热心慌，再不敢细看，怕生出了魔鬼一样的邪恶念头，怔怔的道，"……好看，好看的。"

小嵩子这趟差事，得了身新衣服，又拿了赏银，街道上张灯结彩，节日氛围浓厚，人们的欢笑声飘到街上，小嵩子也跟着欢欢喜喜，一路上脚步轻快。

转到酒楼后巷，江淮远等在那里，百无聊赖的他，正伸着脚去折磨门口的一节台阶，踩踏上面的冻冰。

小嵩子小鸟一样展开手臂，飞似的扑在他怀里。

江淮远被他扑的踉跄一下，心里却美。

"小疯子，傻笑什么，捡钱了？"

这话让他说着了，小嵩子便把胡秀山赏他的红包掏给他看，江淮远如今并不稀罕这些小钱，但他稀罕小嵩子的笑脸，还是百看不厌的那种。

他往那冰凉的笑脸上亲了一口，"我给的钱你不要，倒去要人家的。"

小嵩子抱着他的脖子，鼻尖摩擦着他的脖颈，把江淮远蹭的浑身发热。

他伸手想往小嵩子身上摸，却发现他穿的不是短袄。

江淮远把人扶起来，惊道，"你哪里来的这身打扮？"

小嵩子扯平了衣褶，嘿嘿一笑，"好看吗？刚才送饭的那家先生送的，反正旧衣服要扔掉，我看可惜，就收了。"

江淮远和他完全不是一个重点，皱眉道，"你当着人家的面脱衣服了？"

这话说的不干不净，小嵩子一气，扭过头不理他。

江淮远知道自己失言，可他怎么办，守着这么个漂亮小子，像守着座大金山，难保别人不惦记，偏偏小嵩子单纯天真，对人没一点戒心，没办法，江淮远还顶喜欢他这个纯真劲儿。

江淮远在口袋里摸一把，掏出块糖，剥了糖纸塞进小嵩子嘴巴里。

小嵩子嚼着嚼着苦了脸，"你怎么这么坏，给我吃这苦东西。"

江淮远一惊，"他们都说这是洋人的糖块，贵的很，叫个什么巧克力，我当个稀罕玩意儿想给你尝尝，怎么会是苦的？"

小嵩子又嚼了嚼，好像确实在苦味里咋么出来一点难以描述的香醇气味。

江淮远还哄着他，"难吃就快吐了吧！"

小嵩子伸出舌头，俏皮的笑，"没有了，全咽进肚子里啦！"

他听江淮远说这东西稀罕，那弄来给他吃一定不容易，这么一想就抵了他先前的言语冒失，小嵩子反而更惦记江淮远在深夜巷子里为自己吹的冷风。

他伸手去捂江淮远的脸，"冷不冷？"

江淮远看他这样定然不再生气了，笑着亲他手心，"冻死也值。"

江淮远蹭蹭他圆圆的鼻尖，"叫我尝尝那苦糖好不好？"

他兜里明明还揣了一大把，小嵩子也不傻，知道他不会只拿一块，可还是乖乖的，笑着把嘴巴张开。

两人拥抱在一起缠绵的亲吻。

小嵩子被江淮远亲的晕乎乎，他们亲了好多次，可他还是没习惯，这晕乎乎的感觉和做梦好像。

自己现在真幸福，有事做，有钱拿，有人疼，有人爱，这样的好日子是真的吗？会不会是他在做梦？

小嵩子突然暗自伤感起来。

突然，他的头顶又炸开了一朵烟花，小嵩子本能的睁眼，以为梦醒了，可睁开眼看到的，是江淮远低垂着的长睫毛。

原来他真的不是在做梦。

太好了。

小嵩子满心欢喜的闭上眼，好怕抓不住这美梦，把江淮远又抱紧了些。


End file.
